Son Of The King
by SnitchEye12750
Summary: Parcival is the basterd son of Eddard Stark.Only a few know he is the son of Aragorn and Arwen named Eldarion. Not knowing this, he will try to conquer Gondor and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms with his King brother Robb, later as the king himself. But will the Starks see the approaching danger in time?Will Parcival except his fate?Following the storyline of mostly GoT JON PARCIVAL
1. Chapter 1

A lone rider entered the gates of Rivendell. He dismounted and looked around. ''You have gotten me here in time, mellon nin. I'm very greatfull.'' He said to his huge black stallion while stroking his nose. Hercules pushed his wet nose against his shoulder in response. The rider grinned and started walking to the palace, knowing that his horse would stay where it was.

He knocked on the huge gate doors while looking around. ''Why does this place look so familiar to me?'' He asked himself while tapping with his feet on the cold marble stones. Slowly, the doors opened only to reveal a huge chamber. He slowly walked inside and heard the doors slamming shut behind him. He looked around, but sensed a presence behind him. Slowly he put his hand on his sword and suddenly turned around. Behind him stood an Elf, clad in a silver white robe. The man putted his sword back but kept his muscles tense. The Elf seemed to sense his discomfort and opened his arms. ''Welcome Ser Stark, I hope you've travel well?'' Parcival relaxed and bowed low. ''Yes, thank u sir Glorfindel.'' He answered in the same language, without missing that the Elf's head shut up and looking at him curiously. His eyes fell on his pointed ears and then to his family weapon on the chest of his armour. Parcival had to fight the temptation of rolling his eyes at the ignorant Elf. Of course people looked at him that way. An man with pointed ears wearing the royal armour of the Starks. But he had hoped by now that everybody knew about the great knight, Ser Parcival Stark. His father was Eddard Stark, his mother.. he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that his mother always called him Eldarion, or that was what his father had always said. But it head to be an Elf. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Glorfindell spoke again.''Lord Elrond requests that you come to his study after you've changed. I'll show you the way to your room.'' With that he started walking away, the young lord following him.

Parcival looked trough the window, without seeing anything. How much he wants his father to be here now. But no, the Lannisters had killed him. And now it was time for revenge. He had helped his brother with mustering all the banners to fight with them against the west. Gondor, Rohan, Arnor. It will all become his. The seven kingdoms would become even bigger and his brother would become the king of it all. They would call it Carthage, like the old mighty kingdom. He smiled. Yes, all men would have one king and the Lannisters and the treacherous men of the west would bent there knee for him. He had wondered why Lord Elrond had called for him, and not his brother, Robb Stark. Maybe they knew, he pondered. Maybe he knows and wants to talk me to stop my brother. But that would never work. After the wall fell and he was officially named a Stark, he had helped his brother and been his best advisor and swordman. He would never betray him. Never. And with that, The Elves, especially those of Rivendell where there enemies to. They had betrayed there alliance with them the North when they where fighting against the white walkers. Winterfell almost fell, but they destroyed them just in time. All the time, they had to fight alone. No warrior or even healers where send to aid them. And they could never forgive them, nor would they forget.

While staring to the sky, he remembered something his best friend and right hand had told him: Tevernis, second son of lord Eresthor, and Heir to Ecthelion.

Parcivel stood in him room, watching the Fellowship depart. He looked at the warriors. They looked like well trained fighters, but he knew that none of them could beat him. He was trained to fight in two different ways. Like a knight, strong but not to fast. And like a assassin. When he had served on the Wall in the

North, he had a friend, Tervenis. He was an elf, banned to the Wall because of the his crimes. But he didn't commit any of them, and now he was looking for revenge. He was a assassin of Bravos. And he had taught him his ways of fighting. Fast and deadly. End that was how he never lost. But now he had a problem. Since the wall fell, his brother King had immediately send him a message with the kings orders to become his Hand. Like he couldn't handle this himself. So now he was the Hand , bound to the king. His free live was over. But since he two wanted to let the Lannisters fall of there throne and free his father Eddard Stark, he didn't really have a choice.

And that all for a Throne. Lord Robert Baratheon, of House Baratheon of the Stromlands, ascended to the Iron Throne after successfully leading a rebellion against the Targaryens with his friend Eddard Stark which erupted after Aerys' unjust murders of several important lords and other atrocities. The fact that Aerys Targaryen was slain by a Lannister spared Robert from being labelled a Kingslayer. Six years after Robert's accession, Lord Balon Greyjoy, of the Iron Islands, believing that King Robert's rule was still insecure, proclaimed independence for the Iron Islands and led a rebellion against the Iron Throne. He was proven wrong and the same coalition which won Robert's Rebellion put down the Greyjoy rebellion and repatriated the Iron Islands.

King Robert's reign came to end after his wife, Queeen Cersei, arranged his death. The eldest son of Cersei, Joffrey I Baratheon, took the throne. Robert had acknowledged him as a trueborn son, but he was not. This led Robert's brothers Stannis and Renly to put forward their claims to the Iron Throne. Other noble Houses sought independence from the rule of the Iron Throne, leading to this war: The War of the Five Kings.

The North and the Iron Islands claimed independence and seceded from the Iron Throne, while the rest of kingdoms were thrown into turmoil. The Starks entered the war after Joffrey capriciously ordered the capture of Lord Eddard Stark for threason. The Greyjoys entered the war out of opportunism to re-establish independence for the Iron Islands

This was doomed too go wrong. They areall doomed too die. And all for a Throne.

While he was staring into the distance , his head suddenly snapped up. Someone was trying to enter his mind.

So much interest, all for a Throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Parcival threw up his defenses. He knew he had a strong mind. Being able to see things others couldn't. He had the third eye. But this on was stronger then he had ever felt before. The powers of the others mind pushed and pulled, almost tearing his defenses apart. He fell to his knees, gripping his head as if trying to make the burning sensation stop. Slowly, he felt his walls break. Cold sweat poured down his face and into his tunic. Just as he thought he couldn't withstand it any longer, it passed. Leaving the knight leaning on the wall to catch his breath. He grinned weakly.'Elves, always trying to do it the dirty way.' Not that his brother and advisers hadn't warned him, but it still surprised him how strong they mentally are. Of course he had an idea who that was, but it was best too keep it for himself. For now. But before he could let his mind wander to far, there was a knock on his door.

'Lord Stark, my Lord request your presents in his study' Parcival sighed. 'Tell your Lord I'll be there shortly'. With that, the person left him too his own thoughts. Slowely he turned to the mirror standing against the wall. Years of constant training had hardened his body. Living on the Wall in the North wasn't an easy thing either.

Had lived in Winterfell for a long time. Learning everything his brother wasn't talented in. Even then, the plan was that he would be Robb's right hand. And as they became older, Father took them to conferences in other countries. Learning there language and culture. Parcival spoke almost every language present in Middle earth (again something his brother couldn't). But when he turned 7, he was sent to Erebor as a ward. Father wanted to make the North and Erebor friendly again. So he sents his favorite son to Erebor, to become the ward of the King under the mountain, Thorin. Many would see this as an insult, but Thorin liked Parcival more then the others. As did everyone really, except for Lady Catheline of course, the wife of Father. And so he lived there for 3 years. He was taught how the make his own sword, which he named Icebreaker. He really enjoyed his time there. But when Ser Roderick came tree years later, he had to go back home. But he had always kept contacted with his god father.

When the wall was under attack and he was named Commander of the Wall after the passing of the old Commander, Lord Mormont, he had ridden to the South asking the alliances for reinforcements. Only King Thorin had immediately sent a force of 300 warriors and builders who even helped making the gates stronger. Lord Elrond two, had told him he would sent 2.000 elves to his aid. But when they arrived, the battle was over already. From the 300 brothers of the nights watch, only 100 survived. When word came they where approaching, Parcival had given the orders to close the gates. The Elves where forced to return to Rivendell, and all forms of apologies where turned down. Not even his brother had sent men to help him, but he did understand, his brother couldn't spare any troops while fighting the Lannisters. The dwarves where given a pendant, which was the proof of there heroic acts. And after they had helped rebuilding the main parts of the Wall, they returned to Erebor. But before Parcival could continue rebuilding the Wall, his brother Robb,(named King of the North after the capture of Eddard Stark for 'conspiring against the crown'. what was a trick from the Lannisters to keep the Iron Throne for themselves.) Had sent him an official order of the King to become his Hand. Knowing there was nothing he could do about it, he left the Wall with a view of his close friends: Jeoran Mormont and Alyra Mormont, son and daughter of the old Commander Lord Mormont(both half elves), Aragon Earendil (yes, a nephew of Aragorn and one of the Dunedain) and of course Tavernis Ecthelion. To serve his brother.

Ever since he hadn't spoken to Elrond. But now he had to, in the name of his Brother, his King. Although he didn't like, no hated him. That wouldn't influence this conference. Parcival knows he can make it, or break it. Though it wouldn't be him who would break. Another thing he had mastered, was how to please people. That was how he had mustered a force of almost 75.000 men. Ready to fight for there King. The only reason he was here, was because he had told his brother to make a treaty with the Elves. The traitors where leaving these shores anyway. And even if they would try to fight him, they where with to few. But They could use more allies then enemies, for they had so many already. The Elves could stay out of it. Make pease and then keep there lands. If they declined his offer, there lands would be taken and they would be driven out by force. It wasn't a lack of respect, Parcival had always respected these Elves, but they where heading South. Northerners had a disadventace. The Elves could attack them in the back, and that could mean the end of The Northern Realm.

Parival shoke his head. Lately he constantly had to stop his mind from wandering. About his brother, his father, his other siblings,his friends. It was just to much for one person to handle. But what choice did he have?

He checked himself one last time in the mirror and walked out of the door. He couldn't stop wandering why this place felt so familiar. Like he had known this place for a long time. In truth it had only been for short visits with his father. A servant walked up to him. 'Ser, I was sent to accompany you to the council. Would you follow me?' He asked in elvish. 'Yes please, lead the way' Percival answered in the same language, again getting a confused look. first to his family weapon, then to his ears. Parcival mentally slapped himself. He should have rebraided his hair, concealing his ears. But that wasn't the only thing what cached the Elf's attention. The 'Boy' had one lock of blond hair between the rest of his raven black hair. He needed to talk to Elrond about this. He motioned Parcival to follow him, leading him to the gardens where the Fellowship a day earlier was formed.

Elrond was spacing, Galadriel was looking at the great waterfalls, Celeborn sat on one of the chairs, Thranduil next to him. Glorfindel looked worried at Elrond while Gandalf was staring into the distance and Saruman only looked darkly to the door where soon the Man would arrive. Tension hung in the air. There where guard placed at all the entrances. Everyone felt there was something happening. Suddenly, the door opened en Lindir stepped inside. (elvish) 'My Lords, Lady. Ser Stark has arrived.' He stepped aside and the Hand entered. He made a small bow to the people of the council. Galadriel broke the silentce. 'I thank you for coming, Ser. PLease sit down, so we can start.' She smilled, wich made the tension in the room ease slightly. When everyone was seated, Elrond started: 'I welcome you all here for this council. We are here to make pease and let our people life together while feeling at ease.' Thranduil arged an eyebrow, but said nothing. Elrond motioned for Parcival to take over. He stood, while looking at all the people before him. Finally he spoke:

'Winter is coming'


	3. Chapter 3

The council didn't proceed like Parcival had hoped. All Lords had told him in a not so formal way that they completely despised his offer. Thranduil had even asked him who he and his brother thought they where, to tell them they would take there realms from them. Another one would be insulted, but Percival wasn't. NO, he was actually quite disappointed. It had taken him all of his willpower to convince his brother and his councilors to give the Elves a chance. After a lot of discussions, they had agreed on letting him visit them and present them this offer. Now they where only telling him that they wouldn't leave their alliances on their own. Parcival was quite sarcastic about this. 'Who are leaving these shores while the Sauron is growing stronger and stronger?' Yes, they had helped. Especially Elrond and he respected him quite some more then the others. Galadriel tried to calm her husband and Thranduil, while Elrond was just siting there, Parcival sometimes coughed him staring at him. Like he was sorry for something. Parcival shook his head. This wasn't the time to pounder about anything else than his brothers goal. Yes, he wanted the Elves to stay out of this. They had nothing to do about this. When his brother had asked why he wanted to save those Elves, he had no answer for him. He just felt some sort of connection with Elves and if he wasn't going to warn them, who would?.

Again Galadriel entered his mind. Now, he allowed it. She seemed to be the only one who could keep the whole council together. I see you are finely allowing me to help you' She spoke through the connection. 'Yes, this is not going well, for both me and you. If they don't see my meaning in all this in time, my brother will sent his troops to these realms. And I fear he will not be the only one. There are more then enough people who want these lands. My brother again sees that as an adventice . I want to make sure this won't happed, but they aren't leaving me much of a choice.' Galadriel was a little taken back. The boy hadn't showed any sort of emotion, but now he sounded..tired. As if he was carrying a almost unbearable weight on his shoulders. And suddenly she knew that he was not here to threat them, but to protect them. And the only thing he got where insults and threats. She looked at Elrond, who was having a conversation with Glorfindel. Now and then they shot a glance at the boy, who just stood there staring into the distance. She gracefully stood and spoke, immediately getting the attention of all the council members. 'Please, this will not come any further today. Why don't we contineau tomorrow, when our minds have rested a little?' Parcival was quite impressed how much power her voice had. All the Lords and Kings listened to her and left , except for Glorfindel and Elrond. Galadriel turned around and smiled at him, before walking outside. Parcival meant to follow her, but Elrond's voice stopped him. 'Lord, would you please meet me in my study? The time doesn't matter.' Parcival didn't know why, but he nodded anyway. Maybe he felt how important the conversation would be, because Elrond never addressed his official title, maybe not. When he left, Glorfindel spoke. 'He looks so much like Elros, I actually can't see the difference. Not only in looks, but he has the same fire burning inside of him. It's a pitty he..' At that moment, Lindir walked inside and Glorfindel stopped, but it was too late.

Looking at his Lord, Lindir asked what had bothered him for quite some time now. 'Please tell me my Lord, who is this Stark boy?' Elrond's face fell. 'Who do you think he is Lindir? What gives you the idea that he isn't who he says he is?' Lindir fell silent, after a few seconds he had mustered enough courage to continue speaking. '17 years ago maids started to tell strange stories. About a prince being born. One with shining grey eyes. With dark hair and one string of gold on his beautiful head.' 'Yet no one had ever seen him, and soon almost everyone thought it was just a fairy tale. But now I have seen that boy, I'm starting to doubt... ' After he had finished speaking there was a short silence, only to be followed by a heavy sigh from Elrond. Those who where close to him could see how much older he now looked. Standing , addressed his friends, for of course that is what they could be called. 'Come with me to my study. These are not matters to be spoken openly about.' With that, he walked away. Knowing they would follow. Pain filled his heart as he thought back to the boy who seemed to so openly hate him.

Not more them 100 meters away, a boy sat in his room. Writing his brother about the upcoming war. How much he hated it to admit he had failed, he could no longer stop is brother from marching south. To much time had been lost. It was now, or they might never get such a change again. Staring at the parchment before him, he suddenly felt lost. Here he was, hundreds of miles from his family and friends. A war where the normal people would bleed, only to have his brother sit on a stupid throne. Yes, the North wanted to be free, but whey the whole realm? Couldn't they split up from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms? Is a King of the North not enough? All these question where still to be answered, yet no one knew.

And yet,this had happened before, the Rebellion against the Iron Throne:

Led by Robert Baratheon and Eddard rebels won their decisive victory in the Battle of the Trident, in which Robert killed Prince Rhaegar Targaryen in single combat. Because Robert had been wounded by Rhaegar, it fell on Eddard Stark to pursue the remnants of Aerys' armies to King's Landing. When he arrived there, Lord Tywin Lannister's force had already sacked The city. Eddard had developed contempt for House Lannister during the rebellion, as Lord Tywin had remained neutral for the longest time in an apparent attempt to join the winning side in the end.

Eddard's contempt increased when he learned that Lord Tywin had conquered the city by treachery and that his men had killed Prince Rhaegar's wife and children in the most brutal manner. In addition, Lannister flags were flying over the Red Keep when Eddard arrived there and, as he rode into the throne room to claim the crown for Robert, he found King Aerys' body at the steps leading to the Iron Throne, on which the king's killer, Ser Jaime Lannister, was sitting. All of that increased Eddard's suspicions about the ambitions of the Lannisters. He felt that the way in which the conquest of King's Landing had been conducted dishonored Robert's cause. He was disappointed that Robert, when he arrived in the city, didn't share his moral outrage and in particular defended the murder of Rhaegar's children. He also ignored Eddard's counsel that Ser Jaime should be made to join the Night's Watch for breaking his oath as a knight of the Kingsguard to protect the King. Their disagreements about these issues created a temporary rift between Eddard and Robert that not even Jon Arryn was able to breach. Eddard left Robert in King's Landing and went to Storm's End, where he lifted the siege of the castle. Afterwards, he travelled to Dorne to liberate his sister Lyanna, who apparently was held captive. Unfortunately, when Eddard found Lyanna, she was already dying. Before her death, she made Eddard promise her something that he apparently never shared with anyone afterwards. The experience has haunted Ned ever since. However, the shared grief over Lynna led to his reconciliation with his friend, now King Robert I, who was in love with her and had planned to ask for her hand after the war. Eddard returned home to Winterfell, now as guardian of the North, bringing with him a bastard son, Parcival Snow who he called Paris for short. This strained the relationship with his wife Catelyn, who had given birth to their son Robb in the meantime. Eddard refused to speak to her about the origins of Parcival. However, when Lady Catelyn heard rumors that the boy's mother was an Elvisch noblewoman, she confronted her husband about it, but he told her in a brusque manner that the boy was his blood and that was all she needed to know.

16 years later, on the return to Winterfell after the execution of a deserted Man of the Nights Watch, Eddard and his sons discovered a direwolf dead on the roadside, her throat pierced by a stag she had slain. Parcival had swayed Ned to decide not to slay her newborn pups, with one going to each of the Stark children. Parcival had called his Ghost. Soon, a raven arrives bearing word of the death of Jon Arryn, who had now long served Robert as the Kings Hand .Soon Robert and Ned grudgingly accepts his offer to replace Lord Arryn as Hand, as well as a betrothal of Prince Joffrey to his daughter Sansa. Another message arrives, this one from Lysa Arryn, Jon's widow and Ned's wife Catelyn's sister. Lysa warns the Starks that the Lannisters were involved in her husband's death. . While making inquiries about Jon Arryn's activities before his death.

Parcival sighed. He had contacted a few old friends, who had left with his father and where able return to Winterfell. They had told him almost everything he knew about what had happened in Kings Landing and to his father. He walked to his bag and took a letter from it. While sitting down he started to read :

His Lord Eddard Stark discovered that Jon spent a great deal of time with Stannis Baratheon and was visiting several of Robert's bastard children in the city.

While investigating Jon Arryn's interest in Robert's bastard children, Ned found out to his horror that Robert's three legitimate children are the product of incest between Queen Cersei and her brother Jaime. Lord Stark decided to confront Cersei with this knowledge, giving her a chance to flee with her children while she still can. However, Cersei uses the warning time to orchestrate Robert's assassination and buy off the City Watch of Kings Landing. As Robert lays on his deathbed, Ned rebuffed both Robert's younger brother Renly Baratheon's suggestion that they seize control of the royal children, and Peryr Baelish's urgings to rule as Regent while Cersei and Jaime's fifteen-year-old son Joffrey accede to the Iron Throne, instead planning to deliver it to the elder of Robert's brothers, Stannis. Baelish promises Ned the support of the City Watch, promptly betraying him as soon as Robert dies. Cersei has Ned imprisoned for treason, with the City Watch supporting her thanks to Baelish's treachery. His Father was thrown into the dungeons for treason, and the Family sword, Ice was taken from him.

Parcival couldn't bring himself on reading further. So he stood from his seat and went to stand on the balcony. Hands on the railing, letting the cool evening breeze play with his hair. His brother wanted revenge. To free his father, take back Ice and to live no longer under the rein of the Iron Throne. But he he would have been defeated long ago if it wasn't for his half brother. Parcival was a better leader then Robb. He had been leading scouting missions since he was eleven years old. His brother was a knight -not a King- and he feared that the same would happen with him as Robert Baratheon. But he was the basterd and he was younger. The least thing he could do was to stand by his side, like he had promised his father

He was about to leave his room when someone knocked on his door. 'It's open, please enter' he answered. The door swayed open to reveal a messenger. 'Ser Stark, there have just arrived some people who asked to see you as soon as possible. There is much at stake.' Parcival thanked him and ran out of the door, leaving a bewildered elf behind. Sprinting down the stairs, he tried to hide his worry. These people could only come from Robb's court. Only something very bad could bring them to him. He hoped all his work wasn't in fain.

Okkie, this chapie ismuch better, right?

Please comment and tell me what you think!

Thanx, Snitch


End file.
